Fallen Angel
by Red Rose Production
Summary: Accused of something she did not do. She must start a new life where no one knows her name. Sucky summary but please read and review. Will involve Dracula and Van Helsing later in the story Chapter 7 & 12 has some sexually. Chapter 13 is up. Complete
1. Chapter 1

Fallen Angel

It was a beautiful night with the snow lightly flowing to the ground and two lovers where the only ones in the street. "Avoca, your beautiful." said a handsome young man to the young girl, who was in his arms. and he kissed the side of her neck. Avoca smiled at the man and kissed his lips. Then he took her hand and they started walking "I can hardly believe that our wedding is in less then a month." she said to the man, but then frowned "I hope your parents are going to come." The man squeezed her hand "I know that they not fond of you, but they will come along. I on the other hand, is madly in love with you." Avoca rested her head on his shoulder "What if people think I am marrying you just for you money, I mean we just met eight months ago." The man turned and faced her "I don't care what people think all I know is that I love you. I already changed my Will, so if anything was to happen you would get my half of the money." Avoca smiled at him and touched his cheek "Richard, your so good to me." He smiled at her.

Then they both heard something from behind them, they turned to look but saw nothing. They turned back and a man came running a stabbed Richard and pushed Avoca to the ground then disappeared.

Avoca, crowled over to Richard who was lying on the ground. He looked up at her and gave her a weak smile, then he closed his eyes and died. She then pull the knife from his body and held it in her hand.

An officer walking near by, saw Avoca standing over the dead body. "Murderer!" he shouted. The villagers started come out of there homes to see what had just happened. Avoca look down at the knife in her hand. She dropped it and started to run, but with the shoes that she was wearing she tripped and fell to the ground.

Two officers picked her up by the forearms and dragered her away to prison.

_**I hope you like it, I was going to write more but I have to go to work early in the morning and well I need my sleep.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Fallen Angel

Avoca slowly woke up, wishing that what had happened was only a dream. Then she realized where she was, its real. What happen the night before was real. Avoca sat in her small prison with her arms wrap around her knees.

Half of the day went by and she barely moved. She heard feet walking over to her cell. "Acova Emma Van Ember, you have visiters." said an officer. Avoca looked up and saw her mother and sister. Acova gave them a weak smiled and stood up "Mother. Amiria." She grab Amiria's hand through the bars. "I am so glad to see you." Her mother gave her a weary look "Tell me you didn't do it, Avoca!" She look at her mother with hurt in her face. "Mother, I swear I didn't do it." Her mother looked away. "You believe me, right?" Her heart shank when her mother did not anwser. "Amiria. You believe, don't you?" Her sister squeezed her hand "Of course I do. It just going to be hard to convince others."

The officer came up "Your time is up." Then walked away. Amiria smiled at her sister, " Your trial is on today. They are going to force you to confess. They want you to be gulity because they are too lazy to find who ever did it. Be strong, Avoca." Then her sister and mother left.

The officer unlocked her door and put shakles around her wrist and ankles. He then lead her out of the cell and up to the court room.

Avoca sat infront of everyone in the room. Her mother and Amiria where on one side. Richard's family was on the other side and the glared at Avoca with digust. The justice minster sat infront, with Avoca just to the side. An office then stood up "Avoca Emma Van Ember is accused of the murder of Richard Dominic Glenbow."

Avoca was feeling dizzy as one by one questions were being thrown at her.

"Avoca, you were there the night he was killed? Descibe who did it?" She then replied "I did not see him. He was to fast." she sighed.

"Avoca, did you know that he was giving you all his money? Half of his parents Estate?" Avoca looked at them and then to the ground "Yes, I knew he was giving me his money"

"Avoca, I hear that you family is struggling with money. Is this true?" She looked at her family then nodded her head.

"Avoca, How long have you known Richard? When were you engaged? Did he know about you family problems." One by one the questions contuined. Avoca felt as if the room was spinning around her "He was my future husband. I loved him, why would I kill him."

Then the Justice minster stood up "By what I have heard today, by the answers of the accused. Avoca Emma VanEmber is gulity of the murder of Richard Dominic Glenbow and is thereby sentenced to death." The two officers that stood beside Avoca grab her forearms "I didn't do it. I swear I didn't do it. Please believe me. I loved Richard. I would give my life for him." Tears ran down her face as the officers dragged her away.

Mrs. Glenbow stood up and smiled "Finally, the tramp is going to be out of our lives." Amiria over heard her and started yelling "My sister is no Tramp, she is the most generous person I know. She is better then me. She is even better then you. She is Inocent." The offices then kicked Amiria out of the Court house and on to the street. Her mother following behind.

Avoca sat in her cell waiting for the time to come when her life will end.

_**Thanks you Remember and FFAMasquerade2005 for the reviews. I hope you liked this chapter**_


	3. Chapter 3

Fallen Angel

Avoca sat in the corner of the cell with her arms around her knees. Her pale face was stained with tears. Her brown hair was greasy and fell around her face. Her green eyes glaced at the small window in her small prison room and she saw the the orange and pick light shining through as the sun was setting and the sky would be filled with darkness.

Avoca looked around into the other cells, where dirty and rotting man sat in their own cells. One, that was right beside her, was talking to himselflike he was a mad man. One across from her was on his knees saying his prayers then stood up and went into his bed. Then there was one man in the far corner, who was writting in a journal. Avoca realize that the men in the room where down in these cells for a while. Not Avoca. She will be gone tomorrow.

Avoca then thought how could something like this happen to her. So has never had hurt anyone. She went to confession daily. The prist she went to told her to wait for a month before she came back, because she would say the same thing everytime and the worst sin she had committed was talking back to her mother. Now here she is, charged for murder and her life will offically be over tomorrow at dawn. Unless she does something about it.

"Avoca. Avoca." a timmid voice whispered. Avoca looked around the prison. "Up here" She looked at the window and her sister. was looking through it. Avoca looked around to seeif the gaurds were not looking. Then she stood on the bed and took her sisters hand in hers. "What are you doing here?" Amiria smiled "I'm here to help you get out." Avoca looked at her in confusion. Then Amiria handed her a stick of dynamite and something to light it. Avoca looked at her like she was crazy. "What do you want me to do with this?"

Amiria smiled "Light it, and put it on the edge of this window. go hid in the farthest corner. Then get out as soon as possible. There is a carriage at the end of the street get in it and they will talk you as far as the sea. There will be a bagof money, it is not much but it will help for ticket on a shipand food when you land. The rest is up to you. Change you hair, your name. Forget the past. Live a new life." Tear came into Avoca's eyes "What about you? Mother? Father?" Amiria squeezed her hand "Avoca, you need to start your life over or else it will end." Avoca stared at her sister then nodded her head "Alright. But I want you to go home, so they don't know you had something to do with this." Amiria nodded her head then kissed her sisters hand. "Write to me." Then she left to go back to their home.

After a few minutes, Avoca look around and saw that the officer had fallen asleep. She then light the dynamite and put on the legde of the window, then ran to the farthest corner and cover herself. BOOM. The wall came tumbling down. Avoca then stood up and jumped over the broken bits of stone and ran to the carriage, her bare feet getting numb from the snow but she didn't stop running. Right when she entered the carriage, it started to race out of town and towards the sea, leaving the shocked officers in the dust.

In the carriage, Amiria left Avoca some food and fresh clothes. Also there was a bag of money, just as Amiria said. It was a three days ride to the sea. Once she arrived to the docks, she bought a ticket for the first ship that was sailing out. She didn't care where is was going, she just need to get on it.

The ship that she was on was headed to Split, Yogoslavia. When she arrived there she bought a horse and head North East, right into Romania.

_**I hope you all liked this Chapter and thank you for the Reviews. **_


	4. Chapter 4

Fallen Angel

The sun was setting behind Avoca as she road in this strange country. She wasn't paying attention to what was happening about her. She was in a daze thinking about Richard and when they first met.

_It was a beautiful spring evening and there was a grand ball. Avoca was working at this ball serveing drinks. Her tray had eight full wine glasses and a man turned around and ran into her. Spilling all the wine of her clothes. She knelt down and clean the floor then went into the kicten. Then the man came in "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean too. Here." He put her jacket around, because he saw that she was shivering. Avoca smiled at him. "I'm Richard Glenbow." Then he waited for a minute as she stared at him "Whats your?" Avoca looked at the ground smiling, then looked into his eyes "Avoca Van Ember." Richard smiled "It is nice to meet you."_

Avoca laughed to herself, it wasn't the most romantic meeting but she still feel in love with him.

"Get out of the way!" Some one yelled. Avoca shook out of her daze and saw people running towards her. Infront was a young man. They were waving there hands like mad. Avoca slowly looked behind her and saw a wolf running right behind her. She jump of the horse and started to run towards the people. The young man looked at her and said "Go into the village, they will protect to you there." Avoca did was she said.

Once she got to the village, she didn't feel protect. They looked upon her like she was their prey.

After a while the villagers came back from fighting the wolf. A women with with long brown hair walked up to Avoca "Who are you? What are you doing her?" she said in a rude tone. The young man then interupted "Anna, do be so mean. You can she that she is harmless." Then he turn to Avoca "I'm Velkan Valerious and this is my sister, Anna." Avoca smiled at him "I'm... Mary Rowen. And I'm here to...umm...start a new life, a new place." Anna gave her a glare "You came her to start over. Bad idea." Velkan looked embaressed "Anna, please." Then turning to Avoca "You can stay with us for a while.

In the Valerious Mansion, Velkan showed Avoca to a room. "You can stay here, till you find your own place." Avoca gave him a quick smile, "Thank you."

Avoca sat on her bed, it had been three weekd since she left home and she was feeling out of place. She play with her long, hair between her fingers. Then she looked at it, then she stood up and locked the room door and went into the bathroom. She stood infront of the mirror and took a knife and cut her hair in layers and she it just fell below her shoulders. Then she took of her clothes and went into a hot bath.

Then she heard someone jiggle on the door nodd to her room. Then there was a loud crash and Anna ran into the room. "I knew you where up to..." Then she stood in the bathroom doorway. "...Up to something." Avoca covered herself with her arms "Excuse me, I am up to something. I'm cleaning myself." Then Anna gave her a glare and walked out of the room.

Avoca dressed herself and went downstairs, she saw Velkan in the study hall. He looked up at her "Mary." then he looked suprised "You look good." Avoca blushed "I need something different." Then she sat down in a chair.

"What are you ranning from?" he asked. Avoca looked around "My future husband was murdered infront of me. I wanted to be in a place that won't remind me of him." Sympathy over came Velkan's face "I'm so sorry." Then her looked around "I don't know if you came to the right place for that. There are monster's here that could harm you." Avoca looked at him in confusion. "Monsters? You mean the wolf" He shook his head "The werewolf, is the least of our worries. There are..." Anna ran in and interupted "Velkan, their here."

_**Oh, I hope you all are enjoy this chapter. It is my pride and joy. My baby. And to Catlover the names are just my favorite, but Glenbow is just the name of a road in another city that is close to where I live. lol. So I thought it would be cool. All my great reviewer, please contuined. And new reviewers always make me happy. **_

**_P.S. There is going to be more of a Dracula story then a Van Helsing story. So this is a good one for Dracula Fans_**.


	5. Chapter 5

Fallen Angel

"Whats here?" asked Avoca as she stood up. Velkan walked over to Avoca and put his hands on her forearms "Vampires." Avoca looked at him with confusion "Vanpires?" Velkan nodded his head "Yes, Mary. Vampires. They haunt these lands. We have been fighting for over four hundred years. Now stay here. Stay hidden." With that Velkan and Anna went out.

Avoca stood there, unsure what to do.Curiousity got the best of her and she ran after Velkan and Anna. When she exited the home and she saw four creatures flying in the sky. She stopped in her tracks, not sure weather or not she was scared or spellbind.

The largest vampire spotted Avoca and flew down. He transformed in to a man and walked towards her. Avoca heart was racing as this man got closer and closer. Avoca realized then she was not scared, but under his spell. He stood only inches away from her. His thumb traced her collar done. Then his hand cupped her neck. Avoca leaned closer to him and wanted to kiss his lips.

"No!" Velkan came running and threw a knife into the man. He turned to face Velkan and pulled the knife out of his side. He looked at it and laughed. Velkan grabed Avoca and pulled her back into the house. "Stay here! Or your going to get hurt." Then he ran back outside.

Avoca curled up on the couch in the den. A fire was blazing in the fireplace. She could get the image of the man out of her head. His dark eyes that looked at her. She longed for his touch. Just the thought of him made her smiled.

"Mary! What were you doing? I thought I told you to stay here." Said Velkan as he entered the room. "Now two people are dead, because I had to save you." Avoca stood up "You didn't have to save me. I was fine." Velkan looked at her "He was about to kill you." Avoca shook her head "No he wasn't." Avoca paused "Who was he?"

Anna stood in the door way with a weak smile on her face "That would be Dracula. The son of the devil himself." Avoca looked at her in shock. "The son... of." Anna nodded her head "The way they servive is by drinking blood. He was about to drink yours." Avoca sat back down. "I'm sorry, Velkan." He started walking out of the room "Tomorrow we are going on a hunt. You can join us then."

Avoca laid in her bed sleep, her eyes suddenly open and she gracfully got out of bed. She walked over to the balcony that was attached to her room. It was pouring rain out. She grabbed on to the railing and looked towards the dark sky. Then she climb onto the railing ( the railing is a foot thick, just to let you know) and stood there. There was about fifty feet below her. She looked to the right and there stood the man that was in her head. Then he was right beside her. His hand was on her cheek. He leaned in a kissed her neck then he bit it."

Avoca put her hand on the wound and stood there in pain. She could feel herself getting weaker. "Avoca." He slit his wrist and brought to her mouth "Drink my blood and you can live forever." Avoca could feel herself fading. She the grabbed his arm and drank his blood. Dracula stood there and smiled as she was drinking from him.

**_Awe. Thank you so much Remember and Catlover You have made my day. I am so glad you like my story. I know with my other storys I do well in the being but the it turns into a story that no one like. But I will try my best not ti disappoint you guys. You reviews always make me so happy. _**


	6. Chapter 6

Fallen Angel

Avoca slowly opened her eyes. Streaching her arms outword, but they stop because that had nowhere to go. Once her vision cleared she saw that she was inside a coffin. She started to panick, banging on the lid of the coffin. She couldn't get out, tears streamed down her face.

Once she had calm down, she took a deep breath. Her hand then went down to the side on her neck, she felt to to small wounds. Her skin was cold, she looked at her hands and they were as pale as the snow. She couldn't remember what had happen the night before. Then she called out "Somebody help me. Please. Somebody help."

The lid slowly opened. Avoca sat up in the coffin and saw the man that was in her dreams, but maybe it was no dream at all. She looked around and she three other girls. "Where am I?" she asked. Dracula walked towards her and held out his hand "Let me help you out." Avoca looked at his hand, the hand which touched her in a way shes never been touched before. She then took his hand and climbed out of the coffin.

"You in my home. Castle Dracula." said the man in a heavy accent. Avoca looked at him "What am I doing here?" Dracula gave her a small smile "You are now one of my brides." Avoca looked at the other girls and if glares could kill, Avoca would be dead. "What?" Dracula brough her over to a mirror. "Your one of us." Avoca couldn't she her own reflextion. Tears came running down her face. "I don't want to be like you, your the son of the devil."

She started to run "I will never be like you." Then she turned around and Dracula was standing right beside her "You can never go back to they way you used to be. You stuck with us forever." Then he paused and smiled "Murderer!" he said in a mocking tone.

Avoca looked at him in shock "What did you say?" Dracula then circled her "Is that not reason why you came here? Because you were accused of murder." Avoca looked away "How did you know?" He put his arm around her "It is my duty to know these things." Avoca looked at the ground "I didn't do it. I'm inocent." Dracula smiled "Of course you are. I didn't say you were gulity. But what if I said I could help you find out who did it?"

Avoca looked at him with her jaw tightened "You would help me?" One of the brides came up to dracula and started kissing his neck "Yes. I will help you. But you must do something for me first." Avoca snarled "What is that?" Dracula just smiled.

Avoca ran out side and flew away with her new wings. It was still raining she was not far from the village, in the forest. Her head was spinning, she didn't know what to do. She just wanted to go see her family. But how could she face her family now. What has she done to herself. Why of all place did she come to this place. She felt so alone and broken.

I couldn't tell you why she felt that way,  
She felt it everyday.  
And I couldn't help her,  
I just watched her make the same mistakes again.

What's wrong, what's wrong now?  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.

She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
That's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.

As Avoca stood there in the middle of the forest. She thought about her life, what if she had never met Richard, she wouldn't be here in this place. This place where the son of the devil haunted and even took her life, her soul away. She ran deep into the forest, a branch ripped her dress. Where was she going to go? No one would accept her now. She had to be so stronge, but still felt so weak.

Open your eyes and look outside, find the reasons why.  
You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you left behind.  
Be strong, be strong now.  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.

She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
That's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.

She wanted to find out who ruined her life. Who killed her love. She want his help, but what he was asking in return, is what she was accused of in the first place. He wanted her to get rid of the Anna and Velkan. Dear Velkan, the only one who had shown her kindness and was watching out for her. She would have to kill them, so he, dracula would help her. Where was her God now? He was supposed to aways be there for her. Why does he let her suffer so?

Her feelings she hides.  
Her dreams she can't find.  
She's losing her mind.  
She's fallen behind.  
She can't find her place.  
She's losing her faith.  
She's fallen from grace.  
She's all over the place.  
Yeah, oh

She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.

She feels so numb as she walked in the deep of winter. Not because it was cold, but because she couldn't feel her heart .She feels so lost inside, like she didn't know who she was anymore. She had to do what she dreaded, she was going to do as he said. She will soon get revenge on who ever ruined her life. They will pay. "I will get them back for what they have done to me. They will burn." she said to herself.

She's lost inside, lost inside...oh ohhh yeah  
She's lost inside, lost inside...oh ohhh yeah

_**Hello, It's me. I hope you liked this chapter, it was a little longer. Remember your awesome and I love you too. give remember a hug**_


	7. Chapter 7

Fallen Angel

Avoca flew back to the castle and march right up to Dracula. He smiled at her "Welcome back." Avoca looked at him no longer afraid "Alright. I will do it. But I'm only doing one at a time. Once I finish with one, say Anna. You have to help me. Then I will...get rid of Velkan." Dracula laughed at her "Your trying to make a deal with me." Avoca smiled "Yes. I am." she said like she meant business.

Dracula smiled "I knew I was going to like you." He walked around and stood behind her. She could feel his cold breath on her neck, which sent shivers up her spine. He wraped his arms around her waist. His head rested on her shoulder an whispered into his ear. "What are you deepest desire? Love. Revenge. Romance. Riches. Lust." The sound of his voice made Avoca weak in the knees. Avoca turned around and was inches away from him. She stared into his eyes. There was something about those eyes that called out to her yet still haunted her thoughts. Who was this man? What is his story? She then felt drawn to his own sorrow, the sorrow that she saw in his eyes. She leaned in and gave him a passinate kiss that seem like it lasted forever.

Avoca had a plan on how she was going to get rid of the Valerious.She walked into the forest and found the traps that Velkan had prepared for when they went for their hunt. She examined how they had set the trap. Then she tied a not near the end of the rope. Then she unleashed the werewolf.

She sat far up in a tree and watched Velkan below her. She began to question herself. What was she doing to poor Velkan? Then the thoughts of Dracula came back and she realize that is was no turning back. She just need to know who killed Richard and she believed that Dracula could help.

(Hello my readers, This is that part where Velkan "Dies" But since you all seen the movie I don't want to try to descibe it because it me is seems Impossible. But that is what happened.)

Avoca walk up to Dracula, who was in his study. "He's gone. Velkan is gone. Will you help now." Dracula smiled "I'm proud of you, but there is one thing." Avoca looked at him confused "What?" Dracula circled Avoca then put his arm around her shoulder. "He is not dead." Avoca looked at him "He is. I saw him get pushed over the cliff."

Dracula then lead her out of the room and into a different one. Avoca then saw the werewolf changing into a man. Her mouth was wide open, as one tear fell from her eyes. What has she done? "Velkan" she whisped to herself.

Once Velkan was back to his human self. He looked at Avoca with confusion and hurt. "Mary? Your with him." Dracula wrap his arm around Avoca once more "Mary?" He looked at Avoca, who still had her eyes on Velkan. "Didn't you know her name is Avoca?" Velkan glared at Avoca "You lied to me." Avoca moved forward "Velkan I can explain." He looked away "Save you breath."

Avoca was sitting infront of the empty fireplace, in big room. The room so cold, and so unwelcoming. Then a fire all of a sudden lit and Dracula was sitting beside her. His eyes not leaving her. "You don't need him when you have me." He traced the scars on her neck with his finger. Then he kissed the side of her neck. Avoca then faced him. He gave her small peck on the lips.

Avoca couldn't figure this man out. There was times where she wished that he would just leave her alone. Then there were the times that she felt drawned to him in sensual way. Avoca then wrap her arms around his neck and gave him a passionate kiss. One of his arms wraped around her waist, the other cupped her breast.

Dracula then untired her corset and pulled he sleeve down, then started to kiss her soft shoulder. Avoca never felt this way before. Richard never made her feel like Dracula did. She felt this hunger to be one with him, to be wanted by him. Avoca unbutton his shirt and kissed his chest. His hand gently caressed her soft cheek. She then took of the rest of her clothes and thing went on from there.

**_Oh, You guys are the best. I hope you like this chapter. I'm not too sure about. But I can't wait to here from you all._**


	8. Chapter 8

Fallen Angel

_My Dear Amiria, _

_I'm just writting to let you know that I am alright. Tho I am not who I used to be before the death of Richard. Just thinking about the time the three of us spent together bring tears to my eyes. I know you and Richard where really close. I knew he was fond of you and he was happy to be apart of your life. He would even come just to see you when I was gone with mother somewhere. I just wish that things where the same as they used to, but I can't change my past or my fate. I am not proud of what I have done and I fear that I will never be able to see you again. My life that was so perfect, so wonder, was turned upside down by a murderer. Amiria, I need to know who did it. Who framed me? Who kill my Richard? My life now, is finding out who did it. Someone has agreed to help me. Do you know who would have done something so terrible? Well, I must say goodbye. Forever? Perhaps. I hope you are being treat well back home. A give a hug to mother and father for m._

_Love Your Sister For Forever, Avoca._

Dracula and Avoca sat infront of the fire. His arm was around her shoulder. Her head rested on his shoulder. "You promised you would help me." she looked up at him. He smiled down at her "Yes. I did, didn't I." Avoca kissed him genlty on the lips and nodded her head.

Avoca stood up and started to pace. "I keep think about who could have done it, but I don't make sense to me. I had no enemys. That I know of anyway. I think that some one just killed Richard randomly of the street..." Avoca kept on talking about nothing that made sence. Dracula stood up and took Avoca hand in his own "Now calm down. We will take this one question at a time." Avoca took a deep breath and nodded her head.

Alright. Now, who know that you and Richard were going to be there? Where ever it was he was killed." Avoca crossed her arms over her chest "Well, there was my parents, his parents, Amiria, and a couple a friends that I told." Dracula walked over to a table and poured himself a glass of blood and took a sip of it. "When you were in court there was something to do with his parents money. Do you think they did it?" Avoca laughed "No. Even tho she hated the fact that I was marring her son, she would never go through the trouble of killing. I know that for sure."

Dracula took another sighed then took another sip of his drink. "What about his will? Who was after you?" Avoca sat down on the stone chair and put her head in her hands. Then slowly looked up at him "Amiria, she got pregant without having a father. Richard felt sorry for her and since she is family her decided that she should have it after me." Dracula looked at confused look "Did you think she would have done it?" he said as if he was accusing her sister. Avoca shook her head "Of course not. She is my sister." Then she looked away from him.

Dracula walked towards her. He took his hand and moved her head, so she was looking at him. Then he bent over and gave her a kiss "I am sorry."

Then Aleera walked into the room and gave Avoca a evil glare. Then she turned to Dracula "Master. Would you like us to take her for her first hunt. She can get Anna then." Aleera showed her fangs as she talked. Dracula looked down at Avoca and nodded his head "Yes. I think that would be a fabulous Idea." Avoca looked at him with a worried look, then she look toward Aleera, who was smiling at her.

_**I love you all for giving me such great reviews. I hope you all like this chapter. **_


	9. Chapter 9

Fallen Angel

Avoca flew with the others, until they landed inside the forest. Avoac was confused "Are we hunting here?" Aleera smiled. The other two pin Avoca to a tree, holding her to it. Avoca showed her fangs at them a hissed. Aleera walked over to her "Go near are master again..." She slapped Avoca across the face, leaving four streams of blood that came from her nails. Avoca gasped in pain. "... we will have to do away with you. He belongs to us."

Avoca glared at them, her face healing from her wounds "Are you afraid that he will forget about you? Are you jealous? Do you think that I will take your place?" Avoca smiled, showing her fangs. Aleera just slapped the other side of her face, blood dripping from Avova's lip.

Then they all flew away. Avoca stood there and wiped her lip with the back of her hand. She looked at it and licked it. Then she flew and followed the others.

Meanwhile, Anna was in the village talking to some strangers. "You Turn around." The two men turned to toward her but kept their head down. "Let me see your face." she demanded "Why?" said the taller man. "Because we don't trust strangers. Gentlemen, you will now be disarmed." The tall on held on to his weapon. "You can try." Anna smirked "You refused to obey our laws?" He looked up at her "The laws of men mean little to me"

"Fine" then demanding her peopler "Kill them." The stanger moved forward. "I'm here to help you." She laughed "I don't need any help." The man pulled out his gun "Really."

Behind Anna there were four creatures flying in the air. Three of them were all grey. The last one had a grey body and black wings.

Avoca watched at the others cased the villagers around, but after awhile she chased the villagers aswell. She swooped down and grab some random person and bit into their neck sucking the blood dry. Then she looked at who she had just kill. It was a boy, who looked as if her was only fifteen. Guilt came over Avoca, her stomach began to turn. Her mind stood still as she stood there in the middle of all the commotion.

The stranger saw her and began shooting at her. Avoca looked done at her chest and pull out on of the short arrows. She glared at him and showed her fangs. Avoca then flew into one of the homes, just before the sun came out from behind the clouds.

Once the sun was hidden, Avoca came out again. Flying through the air. She was looking around for Anna, but she was nowhere in sight. Then only birde that she could see was Marishka,who was tormenting the stanger. The others to where gone just like Anna. Avoca thought to herself 'I will not let them get Anna. The job was handed to me.'

She flew into one of the house, they were not there. She flew in to another. She found them, Verona and Aleera where about to bite into Anna's neck. "Stop." she yelled and ran beside Anna. She hissed at them showing her teeth. Then they started to fight each other. Avoca verses the two. Anna was trapped in the corner of the room. "Let me bite, he wants me to do it." said Avoca.

The other finally backed off "Lets see if you have what it takes to do it." Avoca then walked up to Anna, her mouth near her neck. Just as she was going to bite her, Masichka died. The three quickly flew away back to the Castle.

_**Hello my friends, I hope you like this chapter. Thank you again for the great reviews.**_


	10. Chapter 10

Fallen Angel

"Marishka" He yelled at he woke up from his sleep. "Why can't they just leave us alone? We never kill more then out filland less than out hare." He started walking up the wall to his two brides who where on the ceiling. Avoca was down on the ground watching them. "Can they say the same?" He cried.

"Did I not stress how importan it was to be finished with Anna Valerious before she destorys what we are trying to create?" Aleera then cried "We lost Marishka. Master." Dracula then walked up to them "There, there, my darlings. Do not worry. We have Avoca." Venora snarled "Do we mean so little to you. Have you no heart?"

"No." He jump down to the ground. "I have no heart! I feel no love! Nor fear, nor joy, nor sorrow! I am hollow. And I will live forever." Avoca stood there as he circled her. As she said this it made her sad, wondering if he had ever loved her, or just used her to satisfy his lust. "Master." Avoca finially spoke. " I almost had Anna, but those two she glare at them got in my way." Dracula looked up at them and glared. They flew down "She's lying." they hissed. Dracula just hissed about at them. "I am at war with the world and every soul in it. But soon the final battle will begin." He put his arm around Avoca's shoulder "I must go and find out who our new visitor is. You will have to make a little ap ritif out of him. We are much too close to success to be interrupter now." The brides walk up to him "No! The last experiment was a failure! Please, say you will not try again." cried Aleera "My heart could not bear the sorrow if we fail again." sobbed Venora.

Dracula hissed at them and the backed off and whimpered. After her settled done he said softly "Come. Do not fear me. Everbody else frears me. Not my birdes." They walked up to him and started licking his neck. Avoca was standing behind them. Dracula turned and spread his arms for her "Avoca. Come to Castle Frankenstein." She shock her head "I'm a little tired I think I will stay here and rest." Her walked over to her, leaving his other brides behind him. He kissed her passionatly "We will come back later. If you would like to join us you may." Then the three left for castle Frankenstein.

Avoca walk up to her room in the icy fortress. and laid down in her coffin. Her thoughts were all over the place. Going from Richard and to the boy the she had killed earlier that day. Then she finally drifted to a deep sleep.

_Avoca and Richard walked down the street late at night. The snow gently flowing to the ground. Avoca looked around she reconzed the place and realize that this was the same place Richard was killed. Richard wrap his arms around Avoca "Avoca. Your Beautiful." She melted to the sound of his voice. He kissed that side of her neck. Avoca then turned around and faced him "Richard, I love. Don't leave me again. Soon there will be someone here to kill and frame me." Tears came running down her eyes. Richard looked at her a laugh "What are you talking about, I have always been her. No one is going kill me" he wiped away her tears and kissed her on the lips. _

_Then he took her arm in his and they started walking. Avoca looked around to see if the killer was near. Then the noise that Avoca was dreading came from behind them. Richard looked back to see what it was. Avoca just look forward and the murderer came running towards them. Avoca yelled "No." she knew the person running towards them. It was all in slow motion as the person stab Richard in the chest, then ran away. _

Avoca sat straight up from her coffin, tears running from her eyes. "I know who did it." she said out loud.She could beaerly breath. Dracula came into her room and saw that his newest bride was in tears. "My Darling, Avoca. What is the matter?" Avoca looked at him "I know who killed Richard." He looked at her confused "How is this?" Avoca got out of the coffin and warp her arms around his neck and rested her head on his chest "I had a vision...of the murderer." She looked up at him "I must return to Paris." Dracula was silent for the first time. He didn't want to see her go.

He laid his hand on her neck "Avoca. I know that earlier I said that I feel no love, nor pain. I was wrong. I love you, above all the other brides. Only you know what it is like to have true pain in your life. If you to leave and never return I would feel empty with out. You are what makes me whole." Avoca didn't know what to say. She then kissed him on the lips "I promise I will come back. Beside where else can a vampire go." A smile creeped up on the side of her mouth. "It's a three nights flight to Paris. You are going to have to find abandon farms to stay in durning the day unless there is no sun. Be safe my love." He kissed her on the lips once more.

_**Hello my reveiwer, isn't this getting exciting. I can't wait towrite the next chapter, where i reveil who the true muderer is. I hope you liked this chapter.**_


	11. Chapter 11

Fallen Angel

Avoca walked down the street of Paris, she saw the people getting ready for going inside to go to bed. Those who were on the street stare at Avoca. Avoca went up to the wall and pull of a Wanted poster of herself. The picture was almost what she looked like. Now her hair was short and black and her eyes where no longer green, but the pale blue almost white. She threw the poster on the ground and contiune up the street. She stopped at this beautiful two story home. She look in the window and saw a woman rocking her new born child by the fire.

Avoca went into the home and blew all the candles out at once, the only light in the room was the fire itself. The woman lookes around frigthen "Thomas? Tom? Are you here?" Avoca walks into the room. The woman looks at her closely, the stranger in her home had high heeled boats that went past her knee and then black pants (something like Anna's outfit) and a blood red corset. She had bare shoulders and an inch black chocker around her neck.

The woman then saw who she was. "Avoca? What are you doing here? Your going to get caught and they will kill you on the spot." Avoca just smiled. "Do really think that I am scared to die know." While woman the placed her sleeping child in the crib she said. "Avoca, what happened to you. You look so different." When she looked up she wasn't there. "You did this to me." Avoca whispered into her ear, she was standing behind the woman. The woman shuddered at these words "I don't know what you are talking about?" Avoca gave evil laugh that made the hair on the womans neck stand up.

Avoca went over to the fire and rested her arm on the legde. "I know what you did, Amiria." she turned to face her sister "I just want to know why?" Amiria walk over to the crib and looked down at her child, "You had eveything I wanted. Why would I want to be my younger sister. You had everything. Richard, who had alot of money. You had our parent's love, they gave you everything you wanted. You didn't have to try to get to what you wanted out of life, it was handed to you. Iworked my whole life to have what you had, but I still didn't get it." Tears came to her eyes. "I'm glad I did it. Now, I have the house you would have had, I have the money that was meant to be yours. Mother and Father don't even mention your anymore. They are ashamed of you, they are ashamed to even know. Lastly, I have the child that you alway wanted." Amiria smiled at Avoca, who was standing still "The Father of the child was Richard himself." she laughrf

Avoca walked up to her sister and grab her by the neck "You lie." she hissed showing her fangs. Amiria seemed to be frightened but still smiled "You where gone with Mother to go see Aunt Brigitte. He was kind enough to keep me company. So much for you perfect, dreamy husband. It turn out that he also a cheater and fathered a child." Avoca squeezed her neck tighter and lifted her so Amiria feet barely touched the ground. Then Avoca looked over to the child in the crib. She slowly let her sister down.

"I should kill you right now." Avoca turned back to Amirria "But I don't want to leave him motherless. I am going to give you something that you never gave to me. Mercy and a chance to live you life the way you want to live it. In this nice home, raising you son to be big and strong. After tonight I am never going to think of you or of any of this again. But assure you that you will never forget that you ruined you sisters life." Avoca slaped her across the face, her nails digging into the skin.

Amiria gasped in pain, her hand going to her face then looking back at her hand that was full of blood. "Just a little remind when you look at yourself mirror every morning." Avoca then turn at left the house.

Outside was snowing and Avoca looked up to the sky as the flakes fell on to her already cold skin.She took a deep breath. Then decided to go back to Castle Dracula. She be there just in time for the mask ball.

I hope you all liked this chapter, I had in my hard for a long time and I could wait to write it. So there you go. Who would a thought the muderer was her own sister. Please review. D


	12. Chapter 12

Fallen Angel

It was All Hallows' Eve, the Avoca was back from her trip to Paris. She was wearing a cream coloured strapless dress. The train dragged along the ground. Around her neck was a dimond necklace. A white mask covered her eyes. She walked into the great hall. Dracula was in the middle of the floor and was about to bit into Anna's neck. He looked up before going sinking his teeth in her flesh. He paused at her saw Avoca standing there. He dropped Anna and walked over to Avoca and offered his hand. She took it with out delay. He turned around and saw that Van Helsing was on the balcony with Anna.

He walked into the middle of the ball room floor, still holding hands with Avoca, and looked up at Van Helsing. "Gabriel. Oh, Gabriel. Welcome to my summer palace." He smiled at the hunter. "Master! Look, master.' Called out a little girl. Dracula looked over and saw the frankinstin monster being brought in. He smiled and looked up "Now that everything ia as it should be, ladies and gentlemen, I give to you, Van Helsing." They all snarled at him and started to case him.

Dacula turned to Avoca, come my dear. We must go back to castle dracula. Avoca smiled and kissed him.

When they arrived back to the icy fortress. Dracula brought Avoca up to his room. Aleera followed behind. Dracula turned to Aleera "Aleera Would please leave us alone for tonight." He said in a soft voice. Aleera started to tear up, she glared at Avoca then turned around and went to her own room.

Dracula turned back to Avoca, his hand traced her jawline. "I missed you. The Aleera doesn't have the same passion as you." he moved closer to her. Avoca turned around and motioned for him to unbutton her dress. Then she slowly walk over to the read silk bed and laid ontop of it. Dracula came over to the bed. He started kissing her foot, then moved up the leg. When he reached her stomach he traced he belly button, as her hands ran through his black hair. He cupped her breat and kissed along her collarbone.

_My skin is like a map, of where my heart has been  
And I can't hide the marks, but it's not a negative thing  
So I let down my guard, drop my defences, down by my clothes  
I'm learning to fall, with no safety net, to cushion the blow _

I bruise easily, so be gentle when you handle me  
There's a mark you leave, like a love heart carved on a tree  
I bruise easily, can't scratch the surface without moving me  
Underneath I bruise easily, I bruise easily

I found your finger prints on a glass of wine  
Do you know your leaving them all over this heart of mine too  
If I never take this leap of faith I'll never know  
So I'm learning to fall with no safety net to cushion the blow

I bruise easily, so be gentle when you handle me  
There's a mark you leave, like a love heart carved on a tree  
I bruise easily, can't scratch the surface without moving me  
Underneath I bruise easily, I bruise easily

Anyone who, can touch you, can hurt you, or heal you  
Anyone who, can reach you, can love you, or leave you

So be gentle  
So be gentle  
So be gentle  
So be gentle

I bruise easily, so be gentle when you handle me  
There's a mark you leave, like a love heart carved on a tree  
I bruise easily, can't scratch the surface without moving me  
Underneath I bruise easily, I bruise easily

I bruise easily, so be gentle when you handle me  
There's a mark you leave, like a love heart carved on a tree  
I bruise easily, can't scratch the surface without moving me  
Underneath I bruise easily, I bruise easily

I bruise easily  
I bruise easily

Dracula was resting his head on her chest, as she played with his hair. He looked up at her "You haven't talked about Paris every since you got here." Avoca had a weak smile "That is because Paris is in my past and I only live in the now. All I have to care about is you. Nothing else matters." Dracula kissed her chest "You know, ever since you arrived here in Romania you have softened my heart." Avoca smiled. "Thats not all I can do." Dracula laughed "I realize that know."

He took a deep breath "Everything is perfect. My plan will be complete tomorrow. Then we have need to deal with usless humans." Avoca sat up "What plan?" Dracula sat up "To bring my children to life, then the world will be ours." Avoca looked at him confused. "But I though you said I soften you heart. I don't want anymore humans to get hurt. How many children are we talking about?" Dracula smiled "Five thousand." Avoca stood up warping the sheet around her "Five thousand are you insane. In less then a year the whole world as we know it would be gone." Dracula stood up in angry "You are opposed to the plan?" Avoca nodded her head "As much as I love being a vampire and her with you. I still have a side with human race."

Dracula slapped her across the face. "If thats they way it is going to be then fine." He walked out of the room. Avoca sat on the bed and her head fell into her hands._  
_

_Hey all. I am so happy that I'm great such great reviews. Well here is the next chaper. hope you like it_


	13. Chapter 13

Fallen Angel

Avoca curled up in a chair, looking outside the window. The snow was falling heavily to the ground. Tears fell from her eyes, hoping that he would come back to see her. But he never did, someone else came instead.

Aleera walked into the room, "You will never win him." She walked closer to Avoca, who was still staring out the window. "He will never give up his offspring for someone like you. You will never be good enough for him." Avoca just sat there listening to the ramblings of Aleera. "He should have let you die instead of become one of us. You can't handle killing others. You weak. Just like a human is weak."

Avoca slowly stood up and walk over to Aleera, who had a sly smiled on her face. Avoca was right infront of her "Maybe your right, I can't stand killing humans." Then she took a knife that she was hidding in her hand and cut Aleera's head off "But you I have no problem to kill." She watched as Aleera head rolled on the ground, then turn to ashes.

Avoca then walked back to the window and looked down. She saw Van Helsing, Anna, and a monk walking towards the Castle. Avoca took a deep breath.

She ran down to the lab and went up to Dracula he looked at her "Do you really want to do this? Make these children come alive. Destory the world as we know it. If you do this. Mankind will cease to be. There will be a loss of our food supply within the Ten years. Making them come alive will be killing us, not at first but slowly, we will not get the blood supply that we use to live." Dracula looked at her. "I love you and I want to spend the reat of my life with you. But if you do this, I will never come back to you." Tears fell from her eyes.

He looked at her "I guess I can do without you." Avoca looked at the ground "What you saying that I soften your heart?" He looked at her with his hard eyes "You did, but I have working on this for over an hundred years. It means more to me then anything else. The time I spent with you, I will never forget. But..." Avoca nodded her head "I'm not the same as an Army of vampires to kill all the humans. I get it, you just used me to get what you wanted and now I'm no use to you." Dracula just turned around.

Some say love is not for sinners  
I believe that isn't true  
Cause when I was finished sinning  
Love came down and showed me you  
And you told me how to get there  
So I tried to find a way  
Then I ran into your garden  
But I tripped out the gate  
I tripped out the gate

What are you doing to me?  
I'm so into you  
And the hardest part is knowing that you will never follow through  
You're slowly killing me  
And I wish it wasn't true  
Cause I'm so into you

Like a ton of bricks it hit me  
And woke me from this dream  
No matter how hard I tried to wash my hands  
I could never get them clean  
I could never get them clean

What are you doing to me?  
I'm so into you  
And the hardest part is knowing that you will never follow through  
You're slowly killing me  
And I wish it wasn't true  
Cause I'm so into you

Can you hear me?  
Cause I can't change what I've always be

What are you doing to me?  
I'm so into you  
And the hardest part is knowing that you will never follow through  
You're slowly killing me  
And I wish it wasn't true  
Cause I'm so into you  
I'm so into you  
Cause I'm so into you  
I'm so into you

Avoca hid away watching Van Heling kill the one that she loved. Then she left the Castle, never going to return.

She stood at the edge of the sea look out to it. She felt her chest and realized that she had a heart beat. A joyful tear feel from her eye "He does care" Dracula gave Avoca life back.

Nine months later Avoca gave birth at a daughter, a half breed. Her daughter made her the happiest that she has ever been. She finally had the child that she always wanted.

_**Here is the end, I know it is not want you all wanted,because he dies in the end, but Avoca ended up happy and free from the vampires curse. If you don't like it, I will change it the endding. Sorry if it seems a little rushed but I had to finish this pretty quick because I have alot of school to do. But maybe I will write up a Sequal with Dracula's daughter and dracula comes back to claim what is rightfully his.**_


End file.
